


Making Sure That Danno Has The Best Day Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciation/Appreciating, Best Day, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day Off, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Episode: s04e22 O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (Family Come First), Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Fishing, Friendship, Gen, General, Golf, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surfing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lately, Danny has been running himself ragged, as he was making sure that everyone he loves is taken care of, But what does he do, when the ohana wants to take care of him?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*





	Making Sure That Danno Has The Best Day Possible:

*Summary: Lately, Danny has been running himself ragged, as he was making sure that everyone he loves is taken care of, But what does he do, when the ohana wants to take care of him?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

"Good Morning, Danno", Grace Williams, & her little brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards said in unison, as they were bringing in the breakfast, that they created for their dad, The Blond woke up with a smile, Cause he loves this kind of "wake-up" call, & doesn't mind when his kids come & wake him up early.

 

He asked with a smile, "What's all of this, Guys ?", as he sat up, & they set the breakfast, "Well, You deserve a treat", The Young Boy said, as he smiled at his father, & gave a big grin, & giggled, when Danny reached out, & ruffled his hair. Grace said with a smile, "Yeah, You do, You have been working so hard with our ohana, We all thought you deserve a special day, So, You are spending the morning with us, & the rest of the day with our ohana, You are the best dad in the world", Danny said, "Perfect", & he dug in the breakfast, & so did the kids, & they all spent some quality time together.

 

First up was Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, He was gonna teach Danny how to spear fish, so he, & Steve could do something together as a couple, The Loudmouth Detective was getting a little frustrated, but after some pointers from the handsome native, He took to it, & he was a pro, by the time that they finished. When, They were putting stuff away, "Danny, I just wanted to thank you for being a great friend to me, Always being a great ear, when I needed someone to listen to, I just wanted to tell you". Danny smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Brother", & they went to have some lunch together.

 

Next was Officer Kono Kalakaua's turn, They went surfing at their favorite spot, & they were just enjoying the day, & have no worries for a change, "Danny, It's nice to see you like this, Brah, Also, I just wanted to say, I am glad that you were my training officer, I learned so much about this job on & off the field from you, I wouldn't be the woman, or officer that I am, If it wasn't for you, So...Thank you", She leaned over & kissed him on the cheek, The Blond Blushed, & said, "Anything for you, Rookie, Anything for you", They continued to surf, & they went to shower, & then Danny was gonna meet Lou for a relaxing game of golf.

 

Captain Lou Grover was doing his usual practice swings, as he was waiting for his friend & love one to arrive, when he did, The Big Man smiled, & said, "Hey, Jersey, What's shakin' ?", as they "bro" hugged, & got down to business, They were neck & neck, Then, When they were done, They went for a couple of drinks in the clubhouse, "Danny, Seriously, I want to thank you for all that you did for me, You made sure that I kept my head in the game, when it came rescuing my daughter, Plus, You put yourself on the line, so my son remains safe, while you & the class were taken hostage, You are a true friend, & I appreciate it & you", "Ohana, Brah, ohana", Danny said with emotion, as they clasped hands, & they had one more round of drinks, Cause Danny was curious what Steve had up his sleeve for him.

 

When he got home, Steve had a romantic dinner set up on the lanai, "Rachel took the kids back with her, Cause she knew what all of us were planning for you, Plus, I thought we could use some alone time too, You are the most important thing to me, Besides those kids, I love you, & You deserve this", The Former Seal said with a smile. Danny said with a bigger smile, "You thought right, You thought right", They shared a kiss, & they sat down, & enjoyed the meal. The Loudmouth Detective said thinking to himself, as he was enjoying the evening, **"This _was_ the _best_ evening ever"** , & focused his attention back on his lover.

 

The End.


End file.
